In Too Deep ( Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader fan fiction)
by Carlykinz
Summary: Meet 18 year old Lauren fresh out of high school and kicked off her former cheer squad , Lauren will do anything to get into the famous DCC and lucky enough for Lauren the DCC are holding open auditions for the team but, Lauren wants to get on to the team just like her older sister Maddie a 2 year veteran. What makes Lolly so different from the other girls?


Today was a big day for the Dallas Cowboys, today was the day that they would be opening their doors to thousands of ladies who have travelled across the country and the world to attend these auditions for a spot on the world famous cheer team.

Lauren sat in her car for a few moments, taking a deep breath " okay you can do this" she said looking at her appearance in her rear view mirror before she grabbed her cheer bag, long length mirror she took from her room and got out of the car. The hot Dallas heat hit her as soon as she got out her little AC car and locked the door before walking down towards the line of girls that had started to grow by the second.

Lauren joined the line, she put her bag on the floor and balanced her mirror against her leg and stood patiently glancing around at the girls who continued to arrive.

" hey! I'm Courtney from Louisville" a small blonde said with a dazzling smile.

" hey Courtney I'm Lauren but I prefer to be called Lolly" Courtney smiled sweetly " Okay, good to meet you Lolly. Have you tried out before?" Lolly shook her head " I've never done this style of cheer before I am actually a former spirit of Texas cheerleader so, it's a little different to what I am used to" Lolly chuckled " so have you tried out before?" Courtney nodded " unfortunately I was kicked off a few weeks before actually making the squad so, this is my second round" Courtney looked down at the floor " I am sure you will blow them away today" Courtney smiled " thanks that's really sweet" Lolly smiled.

After what seemed like a life time they were allowed into the stadium where they went and got their numbers, Lauren was 222.

once they got their numbers they went straight to doing their hair and make up making sure they were perfect from head to toe.

Lolly sat with Courtney, a blonde girl called Clarissa and another blonde girl called Brittany as they shared Lolly's large mirror and they curled styled each other's hair and applied their make up.

Lolly changed into her costume which consisted of a white crop top and white shorts which had a little bit of sparkle on the crop top but not too over the top but the colour went well with Lolly's dark hair and tanned olive skin.

Lauren curled her long brown hair to perfection, spraying hair spray to keep the curls in longer. Lauren applied a natural layer of foundation and very simple eye make up which consisted of a neutral eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. This was rather bland for her she was used to jacking her hair up to Jesus and dazzling make up so, today she felt exposed out there among the other stunning young girls.

Soon enough it was time to make their way to the seating out in the cowboy stadium, Lauren walked with Courtney, Brittany and Clarissa as they followed the line of girls and lucky enough for Lauren she was rather high up and not to near the front. Eventually everyone was seated and Kelli Mcgonagill finglass confidently walked out towards the girls in a deep green figure hugging dress and high heels and they all began to scream and cheer. Lauren on the other hand sat there rather quietly as she glanced round at the other girls who screamed and cheered for Kelli.

" Hi how are y'all doing? Excited?" Kelli asked knowing that everyone was super excited. Kelli glanced round at the crowd recognising a few faces from last season and plenty of newbies.

" oh I love Kelli she's my inspiration" Brittany whispered

" I can't believe we will get to work with her and Judy" Clarissa squealed.

" do you know who Kelli is Lolly? You don't seem that excited or seem to recognise her" Courtney said.

" I think I've heard if her, she's the one in charge right?" Courtney nodded " she's in charge of us cheerleaders and she and Judy's are perfectionists and won't except nothing but the best" Lauren nodded.

Kelli explained the process and informed them where they needed to go Kelli and finished she headed back into the building whilst the girls single file headed back towards the auditions.

They all were lead into a open space which had an small dance floor and seating around it. Each seat had a number on it and unfortunately Courtney, Brittany and Clarissa were seated elsewhere so Lauren had to sit alone nervously. Kelli, Judy and the other judges walked out and took their seats with Kelli and Judy sitting dead centre at the front whilst the other judges were seated behind them both. Lauren could feel her heart pounding in her chest, Lauren didn't have much time to prepare so she was walking into this audition completely blind where's everyone else seemed to have had months and months of routines organised poor Lauren had nothing and was having to make it up as she goes along.

" okay ladies we will be calling you up in groups of fives so, if we could have ladies 1-5 please" a line of girls go up out of their seats and took to the floor and stood in a line.

" okay, I want each of you to tell me something about yourselves, number one first"Kelli said smiling at them all.

" hi my name is Kaitlin, I'm 19 years old and I am from Atlanta Georgia, I live on a farm so I know what there is about animals" Kelli nodded and Judy wrote something down.

They continued this until it was Lauren's groups turn. she could feel her Heart pounding in her chest and her breathing became laboured but she took a deep breath and walked out confidently and held her head high.

Soon it was Lauren's turn to speak " Kelli is that...?" Judy whispered " uh huh...yeah" Kelli said not taking her eyes off of Lauren.

" Hi y'all my name is Lauren fin..." Lauren stopped herself just In time but recovered well " but I prefer to be called Lolly...I'm from Coppell Texas and I'm 18 years old, I am a former spirit of Texas cheerleader" Lauren smiled confidently holding herself well as she made eye contact with every judge.

Once that was over the girls were told to spread out and begin their dance as soon as the music played.

Lolly stood confidently and as soon as the music began she performed with power, confidence and she had a bright smile on her face as she performed.

" 222 is a beautiful dancer" one of the judges whispered to another.

" 222 I can't take my eyes off of her" another judge said.

Judy and Kelli watched all the girls but their eyes were drawn to Lolly she clearly owned this round of dance with her power and confidence.

The music ended and Lauren stood still in her ending pose with her heart pounding and blood and adrenaline pumping through her body trying to catch her breath back.

It was soon Courtney's turn and she took to the floor and danced her heart out and everything was going well until she slipped slightly but she recovered. Lauren gasped in shock as she watched Courtney slip but quickly recovered very well. However the slip didn't get missed by Kelli or Judy who gasped in shock when it happened and whispered to each other and they both wrote something down.

Brittany and Clarissa were in the same group and they both danced well with power and confidence in every step.

"alright ladies, that's the first round done well done ladies, we will go and deliberate and we will be posting the results very shortly and once again thank you for trying out with us today" Kelli said brightly.

 **( This chapter totally sucks but I have such good ideas for this story so it will get better and more exciting I promise so bare with me pretty please. I will be updating another chapter once I get at least 10 reads)**


End file.
